


An Unbreakable Bond

by kelseycurtis



Series: Canon Cora/Kylo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mother/Son Reunion, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren now has everything he could possibly dream of, except for someone to rule by his side. And he'll do anything to get Cora back.The final fic in my Kylo/Cora Star Wars canon series. This is most definetly a TROS fix it fic because fuck that movie and shitty writing.Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments if you like it
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Canon Cora/Kylo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cora

2 months later

Pain radiated across my belly, agonising and debilitating. All I could do was crawl across the floor, hoping to cross paths with someone that could help me. Breathing deeply, I waited for the pain to ease a little before moving again. I only made it a couple of metres before collapsing again from the pain. Glancing behind me, I noticed the trail of blood smeared across the floor and wall; the blood was thick and dark. The pain tripled, agonizing every cell in my body to the point I thought the pain might kill me. Laying on my side, I managed to let out a shrill scream as a final resort for help.

Waking with a start, my hands clutched at my stomach, my body covered in a cold sweat. Panting, I unzipped myself out of my sleeping bag and checked it for any signs of blood. Finding the material stain free, I breathed a sigh of relief before the tears came. Hugging my knees to my chest, the tears turned to soft sobs. This was how I started every morning now, waking from a nightmare and then crying for my lost daughter. A part of me wondered if Kylo was also haunted by the loss of our child.

Forcing myself out of my tent once I was dressed, I headed over to the small cafeteria area that had been set up. Only once again I had missed breakfast. Sighing, I put the tray back and went to find Leia for any updates. Checking her tent first, I found it empty. Next was the centre of the camp, where plans would be discussed, where we’d contact other allies. A few pilots stood around the table, but no sign of Leia. Continuing my search, I found Leia sat on a large rock watching Rey who was meditating.

Sighing, I turned, ready to leave them to it. Since Rey had shown up, she’d been very insistent on Leia training her. As if Luke training her hadn’t been enough. Yes, it was great she’d refound her family, but just because she had Skywalker blood in her veins didn’t mean she was the saviour we needed.  
“What do you need, Cora?” Leia asked.  
“Nothing, I’ll come back later.”  
Leia glanced over her shoulder at me with her knowing smile, “come. Sit with me.”  
Holding back a sigh, I gave in and sat with her, keeping my gaze on the forest floor.

Leia placed a comforting hand over mine, both of us sitting in silence for a few moments. She didn’t need to say anything, she already knew what was wrong, what had been wrong for the last few months. Once again, I was suffering from nightmares, my mind forcing myself to relive the moment I lost Kendra over and over again. As if I hadn’t suffered enough, I couldn’t even find peace in sleep. Leia knew what it was like to lose a child in a way, so she knew the pain and guilt I was dealing with.

“Rey, could you give us a moment please,” Leia broke the silence.  
Rey opened her eyes with a confused frown, “but I thought we were training?”  
“We’ve been doing a lot of training lately; you could use the break and I need to give other matters my attention.”  
“But I was this close, I felt something,” Rey continued to press.  
“Rey, that isn’t important right now. Go,” Leia replied firmly, her voice raised a little.  
Even I was a little stunned with Leias words. She hardly ever raised her voice at anyone.

Rey didn’t argue and left us alone, heading back towards camp. Only when we were truly alone, did Leia speak.  
“You missed breakfast again,” She mentioned.  
“I wasn’t that hungry, anyway.”  
“And how did you sleep last night?”  
“The same as usual. Not great. At least I’m far enough out that I shouldn’t be waking anyone this time.”

Leia entwined her hand further with mine before squeezing it comfortingly.  
“You didn’t need to do that. If anyone has an issue with you, they can come to me.”  
They wouldn’t, they were all too respectful of Leia to raise their concerns about me. A potential First Order spy who had been sleeping with the enemy. Of course, they had issues with me. Frankly, I wanted nothing to do with either side now, but I had no choice thanks to sentiment. My debt to Leia would always make me a part of this fight.

“I know your blaming yourself, but what happened was not your fault, it was beyond your control,” Leia spoke.  
“Yeah, that’s what I keep hearing. I’m just having a hard time believing it.”  
“What could you have done differently?”  
Exhaling, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, “I shouldn’t have stayed as long as I did. I should have made him take me to a safer location, somewhere Snoke couldn’t have...” I trailed off as my voice wavered and tears filled my eyes.  
“You know, he’s too far under Snokes influence that he wouldn’t have listened. Snoke likely did it turn him further to the dark side.”

Whilst Leia was right, that still didn’t stop me from feeling guilty. It didn’t stop the feeling of being a failure. As a mother, the top priority is to protect my child, and I had failed to do so. Now I had to suffer the consequences.  
“I don’t know what to do with myself anymore, Kendra gave me a sense of...purpose and hope. Everything seems pointless now without her,” I explained, one hand pressed to my stomach, “I feel…empty.”  
“You need to take the time to focus on yourself, time to mourn your loss. I feel your trying to bury or run away from these feelings instead of facing them because your afraid of the pain.”  
“That’s not what I’m scared of.”

“Then what is it?”  
Shaking my head, I got up from the rock, “it doesn’t matter.”  
I couldn’t give her my reasoning, she wouldn’t understand. None of them would, they’d think I was stupid or melodramatic.  
“Cora, your feelings and reasoning matters to me,” Leia attempted to draw me back in to the conversation.  
“Its fine, you have more important people to be dealing with right now. Like Rey.”  
Leia started to give me her signature look of disappointment, but now it didn’t have the same effect on me.

“She might have Skywalker blood running through her veins, but in my eyes she has yet to do anything to earn that name,” I spat.  
Before Leia could say anything else, before I could feel guilty for snapping at her, I stormed further into the forest. After trying for years to bring Ben home to end this war and failing, it infuriated me how they now thought Rey could do so. If he would not come home for his lover and lost child, then he wouldn’t come home for his estranged cousin. If anything, another reminder of his past and the Skywalker family would drive him further away.

Having walked for a while, the camp was now completely out of sight and earshot. It felt good to be well and truly alone for a few moments. To have the peace of the forest to myself. Closing my eyes I took a few deep calming breaths, listening to the sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze, some thinner branches creaked and groaned. The force was the only comforting presence to be felt. Opening my eyes, I froze, eyes widening at the person before me. There was no way he was here, that he could have found me. Fear, hatred, and anger filled me at the sight of Kylo Ren. Every part of me wanted to run, knowing he was likely here to kill me. But this time I knew I had to face him whether I was ready or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out

Chapter 2

Kylo Ren

Becoming Supreme Leader had been easy, all I had needed was General Hux to conform and the rest would follow. There had been those who had questioned my power and authority, but they had quickly been disposed of. Whilst Hux was mostly loyal, that didn’t mean he was completely trustworthy.

I knew if he had the chance to kill me and take my place as Supreme Leader, he’d take it. It would make sense to eliminate such a threat, however he was good at his job so I still needed him until I could find someone better. The First Order was mine to command how I saw fit, and now that Snoke wasn’t here to hold me back, I could continue to expand our influence.

Now that Snoke was dead, he also couldn’t stop me from using our resources to track down and find Cora. Hux saw it as a waste, but he knew better than to vocalize that thought. So far there had been nothing. Not even through our force bond. She was doing well to keep herself and the resistance hidden. But she couldn’t stay hidden forever, I would scour the galaxy until I found her. She would rule by my side whether she wanted to or not.

It wasn’t fair that she’d worked so hard to be a part of my life again and then just dropped me when she couldn’t have her way. Why couldn’t she see that I had killed Snoke to protect her? To spare her from the burden of taking a life. Killing was easy for me whereas she’d never killed before; she’d expressed so many times how she was against it, like the rest of the Jedi.

Besides, I had more of a right to kill Snoke because of the abuse I had endured from him over the years. For murdering my unborn child. It was how it was meant to be; the apprentice always killed their master. It had been a relief to kill him, yet there was a small part of me that wanted to cling to my mentor. He’d taken me in when my own family didn’t want me, he’d trained me better than Luke ever could have.

With Snoke there had been a sense of freedom, freedom to feel a range of emotions and have attachments that the Jedi deemed unsuitable. And yet there was still even more freedom with Snoke gone. It’s what he would have wanted eventually, for me to ascend and take my place on the throne as Supreme Leader.

After a long day, I retired to my larger quarters and took a shower before preparing for bed. The bed was too big for just me, too cold. It would have been better with Cora next to me, to feel her warmth and softness. By now Kendra would have been born, both of us having sleepless nights from the night feeds. But I’d rather have that than this loneliness, this silence and emptiness.

After trying to sleep for an hour, I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling, frustrated. Sleep had never come to me easily until Cora had come along. And now that I was alone again there were some nights, I would hardly sleep at all. Getting out of bed, I changed into some workout clothes and worked out for two hours, enough to make me tired. Sleep came easier afterwards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next time I opened my eyes I found myself in the med bay, the lights dimmed, and the steady beep of machinery could be heard. Cora lay on the bed, an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose, a few wires drip feeding her vitals. My stomach dropped as I was forced to relive this moment once again. Dread filled me; I knew what was waiting behind me. The image that I could never get out of my head. No matter how much I tried to keep my gaze on Cora, my body was forced into the direction of the small examining table.

There, were the bloody remains of my daughter. The only image I had of my child. One that I could never get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. This was my fault, no matter what Cora thought or was going through, this would always be my fault. If I had been stronger sooner, if I had protected what had mattered most to me sooner, then none of this would have happened. Cora and I would have been together still, ruling the galaxy together with a daughter to love and care for.

As I reached out to Kendra’s remains, the steady beep of machinery changed to one long constant beep. Whirling round, I rushed to Cora’s side, noticing the flat line on the heart rate monitor. Panic filled me and I tried to shake her awake as if she was just having a bad dream. I couldn’t lose her as well, then I would truly be alone. Before I had the chance to call for help, I was awoken by my alarm. Turning it off, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Maybe tonight I’d avoid sleeping.

Later, when I had a moment alone, I attempted to contact Cora through our force bond. She’d been plaguing my thoughts all day; I needed her back. There was nothing but silence on her end. I was going to have to try harder to get her attention. Closing my eyes, I only thought of her as if trying to summon her before me. Reaching out again seemed easier this time, as I thought of the softness of her hair, the curve of her pink lips, the warmth of her skin and those piercing green eyes. Something seemed to fall into place and when I reopened my eyes, Cora stood before me.

However, she did not look happy to see me. Seems she was still holding a grudge. Not that I could blame her, that would make me a hypocrite. The sight of her rendered me speechless for a few seconds, I wanted to hold her again, but the force could only do so much. Cora looked just as stunned to see me taking a small step back. She glanced over her shoulders, but not to take in her surroundings, more to see if anyone else could see me. Seemingly in the clear she closed her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides as she began to try to shut me out.

“Stop trying to break the bridge between us, you’ll only end up hurting both of us. We need each other,” I spoke.  
Cora glared at me as her attempt hadn’t worked. She should have known it wouldn’t have worked; she wasn’t strong enough.  
“I don’t need you. Not anymore,” Cora spat venomously.  
“If that were true, you would have left the resistance, left my mother.”  
Her glare faltered for a few seconds as she knew I was right, which only seemed to piss her off more. If we carried on like this, we would quickly get off topic and I’d have no hope of winning her back.

“How…are you?” I asked, knowing it would seem an out-of-place question.  
Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she folded her arms over her chest as if to shield herself from the hurt.  
“Why do you care? I’m sure given the chance you would have killed me rather than have me leave you,” Cora replied.  
“We’d lost our child, Cora. I didn’t want to lose you too.”  
“Then why did you take killing Snoke from me?”  
Frustration filled me. How much longer were we going to go in circles?

“It was never going to be you that killed Snoke. You know that deep down but your still so blinded by your anger and grief. It was more my right than yours,” I answered firmly, “you wanted him dead for a long time, you wanted me to kill him and renounce the dark side for you. And yet now that isn’t good enough for you.”  
Cora scoffed, still too stubborn to admit I was right. It reminded me of how I had once been when she had first come here. So resistant and stubborn, so determined to believe that I was always right.  
“You came back into my life and now I can’t be without you. This is what you wanted for us to be together. The force bounded us for a reason since we were children. We belong with each other, Cora, you as my empress, my queen,” I continued.

Her gaze met mine again, once again surprised by my words. She didn’t look so guarded anymore, instead she looked vulnerable.  
“You finally gave me a purpose, you and Kendra. I need that again…please,” I urged.  
Her jade eyes glassed over, and she swallowed thickly. Getting up from my throne I approached her, longing to offer to physical comfort, but all I could offer were more sweet words and hope that was good enough.  
“I can give you a home, a family. Just like you’ve always wanted. I can give you everything. The galaxy can be ours; the power of the force can be ours. All you have to do is say yes and I’ll give it all to you,” I offered.

Cora’s features softened again, her arms now hanging loosely at her sides as she contemplated my words. If she wasn’t even a little tempted, she wouldn’t have hesitated to say no. Cora opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of what she was going to say. Shaking her head, she stepped back.  
“No,” she whispered, shakily.  
Cora looked over her shoulder as if someone had called her before further retreating from me until her image disappeared completely. Sighing with frustration, I exited the throne room. She’d been so close to giving in. And I wouldn’t stop until she did.


End file.
